1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems for removably securing a component to a base. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system for removably securing artwork or other display components to a base secured to an item of clothing or an accessory such as a handbag, a shoe, a piece of jewelry, or the like.
2. Description of Related Art
Fashion-conscious consumers are constantly seeking ways to stand out in a crowd and are eager to display the latest fashions in a way that fits the personality and tastes of the individual consumer. Traditional accessories such as purses and handbags, shoes, belts, necklaces, bracelets, and ear rings allow consumers to personalize and customize their look by mixing and matching each of the consumer's chosen accessories with other accessories and items of clothing.
However, conventional accessories and clothing items have generally allowed only a very limited degree of customization of the accessory or clothing item itself. For example, if a consumer is no longer enamored with a specific handbag, there is little that the consumer can do to change the look of the handbag, and the only option may be to purchase a new handbag. In addition, consumers increasingly desire to differentiate themselves from the crowd by displaying fashion accessories that are unique or that have special meaning to the individual consumer. At the same time, practicality requires that the accessories be durable and able to withstand the rigors of daily use without breaking, wearing down prematurely, or falling off.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system that allows customization of accessories or other items by securely yet removably attaching a display component to a base that can be affixed to an accessory or item of clothing. There is also a need for a system that would allow the consumer to quickly change the look of an accessory or clothing item and would allow the consumer to securely display unique and personalized artwork without worrying that the display item would fall off or easily be dislodged from its base. The present invention meets these needs.